User blog:TeamKeefe12/My book 8 Fitzphie FanFic
Crying. Was that all she had been doing? Yeah. I think so. Actually, I know so. A shattered heart hurts. Crying out of pain. Her heart's pieces spread across the floor. The tears she cried felt like a waterfall of pain and sorrow, and she couldn't bear it any longer. She had to talk to Fitz. What would he say? He had always said he couldn't handle being a bad match. She could. He wouldn't want her. Bad matches were scorned upon in the Lost Cities. A Vacker could never be a bad match. The Vackers were royalty. She knew she was right when she said she didn't belong in the perfect golden family. Before she could back out, she made up her mind. She had to talk to Fitz. She decided o wear the teal heart he had given her. If he didn't want her, she'd give it back. She didn't want to be distant from him, she knew he'd be honest. She could never be. TeamKeefe12 (talk) She arrived at everglen to find Della and Alden wanting for her at the front gates. "Hello, Sophie. I'm so glad you could join us for Breakfast. I hear Keefe is coming also. You said you had a big announcement?" He asked, with worry lines in between his brow. "Yes. I have something I want to tell all of you together. Where's Fitz?" Sophie asked looking around for a smiling face that would soon betray her. "He's inside getting the table set. He said he had an announcement of his own." Biana said suddenly blinking insight right beside her, giving her a heart attack. "Oh." She was a little scared of what he might say. She went inside with Biana, taking in the marvel of the beautiful architecture that would make any human castle look like a dump. "Biana, I was going to tell everyone at the same time, but I can't do this alone." She couldn't bare doing this alone, she always knew she could trust Biana after all they've been through. "Sophie, are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in a week! You can tell me anything." Sophie looked away as a tear slipped past her eyelids. "Biana, I'm unmatchable." Biana hugged her so tight Sophie could barely breathe. "I had no idea. Tell me everything. " Sophie pulled back from her grasp looked at her and nodded as Biana led them into her bedroom. As soon as she got there she realized she had never been in her bedroom. The large domed shaped ceilings let all the glorious sunlight in. It felt so wonderful on her face, which hadn't seen the sun in days. She sat down on Biana's frilly pink canopy bed that was at least 5 feet off the ground. After she told her everything, she decided to ask her something, she sat criss-cross and held her hands in hers, "Biana, you know I love Fitz. I really do" She paused. As she looked down to think about what she'd say next. "I don't know if he'll be able to handle being unmatchable. He'll probably just forget about me." She said as another tear slipped down her cheek falling unto her hands. "Oh, Sophie. You have no idea how much Fitz cares about you. He'll probably still love you. He doesn't care about you having brown eyes, or your multiple abilities or even your genetics being genetically altered after an Alicorn's." Sophie winced at the last part. "Thanks, Biana. What would I do without a friend like you?" She really didn't know. She hugged Biana as she said, "The boys are probably wondering where we are. Let's head down there before they start getting suspicious!" She and Biana headed down the stairs together stopping at the bottom where Della and Fitz where waiting for them. "Sophie! There you are!" Fitz said as Soon as he saw Sophie. He embraced her in a hug without warning. "Hey, Fitz!" She said plastering a fake smile across her face. "Let's sit down to breakfast, shall we?" Fitz said, holding out his arm. Her heart did a little flutter as her cheeks blushed to a full-blown pink. The walked into the beautiful dining room with a large chandelier and chairs that looked like they belonged to councilors. The room had plates set out with purple balls that tasted like oatmeal, Squirmigs, Blitzenberry muffins, and orange puffy foam that tasted like pancakes. The drinks were cinnicreame, and lushberry juice. Her stomach turned queasy as Fitz pulled out a chair for her. She graciously sat down saying a quiet "Thank you" to him. Just as she sat down the door burst open. "What'd I miss?" Keefe said. Sitting down. "Well, hello Keefe." Said Alden. "Did Foster tell you guys yet?" Keefe said, looking straight at Sophie, then back to Alden. "Tell us what?" Della asked, with true concern on her face. Biana looked at Keefe, sending silent messages to him telling him to SHUT UP. "Guess not. Care to clue them in?" he said to Sophie, raising one eyebrow. How did Keefe know? She decided to wonder about that later. "Sophie, what is it you want to tell us?" Said Fitz, with confusion plainly on his face. The pressure killed Sophie. Sophie was about to burst. She stood up. Her heart raced as she looked over and saw Biana's eyes full of care. Biana nodded. She shut her eyes and declared what brought all those tears. "I'm unmatchable." Category:Blog posts